Ciuman Nakal
by SonExotics Wu Fan
Summary: Skye dan Claire ciuman? gimana ya ceritanya? Skye:-ngeblush- Claire:-ngeblush- Gray: WOY! apa-apaan nih Fic? gua kagak terima kalo gini jadi nya! gak gua restuin! Luphy:Bodo' Weeee! masuk aja ya ke fic ini. maap gak pinter buat summary! dah keabisan ide sih... Diajamin GAJE,TYPO,OOC, dan hal-hal laen yang gak enak diliat maupun gak enak di hati


"**Ciuman Nakal"**

**Chapter1:Bertemu Dia!**

**LuphyCute:Huwa! Kalo aku ngetik fic ni rasa nya jadi kangen sama Baek Seung Jo deh…(Kim Hyun Joong) aku pesti cekikian apa gak nangis-nangis gak jelas deh klo dah liat film Korean itu…Wa! AKu pengen ketemu ama Kim Hyun Joong! –nangis sambil lari-lari ke bandara Soekarno Hatta,mau ke seoul nih ceritanya-**

**Claire:Oke deh! Selamat berjuang Luphy-Chan! Semoga keteamu ya sama Idolamu itu!Nah karena Luphy-Chan pergi ke Korea,Saya lah yang akan menggantikan nya sementara waktu… **

**Disclaimer:Harvest Moon BUKAN PUNYA SAYA! Dan Lagi ,cerita ini juga saya jeplak dari Korean drama yang judul nya "NAUGHTY KISS" !Warning! Typo,Garing,Gaje!**

Damai….

Itulah yang kurasakan dihatiku saat belum pernah merasakan hal seindah ini dalam hidup ku. Di hutan yang masih alami,sejuk nya udara,bunga-bunga yang bermekaran,tumbuhan yang kokoh,membuat hutaan ini tampak ada yang menjaga nya. Kira-kira siapa kah yang menjaga hutan ini?

Ya,tentu saja ada yang menjaga di hutan ini,Dia…

Pria idaman ku selama 3 tahun…

Kulihat ia menjaga hutan ini dengan senang hati. Ia adalah…Pantom Skye Stainer.

Aku menyukai nya sejak lama sekali.

Dia mendekatiku dan aku pun menekati nya bibir nya yang mugil tapi indah itu membuat jantung ku berdegup kencang. Tanpa terasa bibir nya sudah menempel di bibirku. Frist Kiss…

"Teng!Teng!"Suara bel sekolah membangunkan ku dari mimpiku.

"Aish…Hanya mimpi…Omo! Sudah masuk? Ah!"aku tergesa-gesa berlari menuju kelas 3-7. Kelas kami itu kelas buangan, yang dimana hanya ada orang-orang bodoh di sini,Tapi aku tak merasa malu dengan kelas ku ini karena mereka semua teman ku.

"AnyongHasseo!'kata Walikelas kami yang bernama Manna.

"AnyongHasseo"jawab kami terasa aku melamun dan tersenyum-senyum sendirian yag lebih mirip orang gila.

"Claire? Mikirin apa nih pagi-pagi seperti ini?"Tanya bu Manna tersenyum devil

."Ne? Ah Mian…"kataku gugup.

"Hey! Jack! Kau juga! Dasar Mahasiswa jaman sekarang… pasti sulit bukan? Ha?"Tanya Bu Manna dengan lantang.

"Ne…"kata kami semua.

"Arra…Tapi,Apakah kalian tau bahwa menjadi guru itu lebih sulit darpada menjadi mahasiswa!"Bu Manna berteriak dan kami pun tertunduk lemas.

"Pelajaran Bu Manna sangat membosoankan!"kataku sambil bersandar di kursi Café.

"Huhhh…Hey Mary! apa yang kamu baca itu? Aishh pasti buku komik lagi?ukh seharus nya kamu makan kaki ayam ini!"kata Ann menyodorkan kaki ayam bakar milik nya.

"Ah! Tidak MAU! Hey Ann,memang nya kau tak akan bosan apa makan kaki ayam itu terus?"Tanya Mary dan langsung focus pada buku komk nya lagi.

"Heh? Mary…Aku tak akan pernah bosan makan ini karena keluargaku kan punya bisnis ini, Nah Claire juga ,apakah kau bosan makan Curry buatan ayah mu itu?"kata Ann sambil makan kaki ayam nya lagi.

"A-a-a! aku tak akan pernah bosan! Dan kujamin kalian juga tak akan pernah bosan dengan Curry buatan ayah ku…"kataku dengan nada sedikit tertawa.

"Ya! setuju! Setuju sekali!"kata Ann tersenyum.

" juga! Setuju sekali!"kata Mary juga begtiu

"Dung…Plak..Dung…Plak!"suara music –Eh? Kayak bukan suara msik deh#Plak!. Yah itu adalah suara music band dari anak kelas kami Mereka selalu bermain dengan barang seada-adanya saja. Tapi toh hasil nya memuaskan.

"Sring!"Karen datang dengan gerombolan nya. Kulihat ia sedang membeli sekaleng coke di mesin ,tentu saja mesin itu eror seperti biasa karena mungkin sudah lama.

"Isshi!Mwo?Aish! dasar mesin tak berguna"kata nya sambil terus menekan tombol di mesin itu.

aku tertawa dan mulai bangkit dari tempat duduk ku"Klik"aku menjetakkan jari,tanda meminta lagu yang seperti biasa untuk masalah ini.

Aku menurunkan lipatan leging ku yang tersembunyi di balik rok mini sekolah berjalan santai kea rah pun minggir dna memberiku mengetok-ngetok mesin itu agar dapat mendengar kerusakan mesin itu. Setelah tau titik kerusaka nya aku mundur beberapa meter dan melakukan pemanasan

"Krek…Krek…Cda!"aku membuat jariku bergaya seperti menembak kearah mesin itu dan"Buum!Kratak-kratak"sauara mesin itu setelah kutendang,dan seperti biasa berhasil! Coke keluar dari mesin pun kembali duduk dan ngobrol lagi,Suara tepuk tangan riuh karena aksi ku.

"Gumawo Claire Sunbae "kudengar Karen berkata seperti itu.

"Hey Karen, sudah dengar belum bahwa Skye Oppa mendapatkan nilai sempurna lagi ! Omo! Dia sangat sempurna ya…"kata Mufy slah satu rombongan Karen.

"Hey! tentu saja! Dia itu sangat sempurna!"sahut Karen.

"MWO? Skye?huh…apakah dia manusia? Dia sungguh pintar dan sempurna."kata Ann kaget.

"huh…Dia itu bukan manusia…dia itu peri…"kataku dengan tidak sadar sehingga Mary an Ann pun memerhatikan ku.

"Mwo? Peri?"kata mereka serempak dan alhasil membuatku sadar dari lamunanku."Ne? Omo! Apa yang sudah kubicarakan…tapi memang dia itu peri,aku mimpi kalau dia itu peri penjaga hutan yang asri!"aku menjelaskan sebagian mimpiku pada ahabat-sahaatku,tapi entahah apa mereka percaya padaku yang penting ia tetap menjadi peri dihatiku.

"Ciyuzzz…?"Tanya mereka degan nada penasaran.

"Aishhh,lihatlah dia! Sudah tampan,pintar,dikagumi orang-orang pokok nya dia sempurna seperti peri saja deh! "kataku mulai melamun lagi.

"Huh! Hey Claire! Sepertinya kau sudah harus makan ini! ANi Mogo! Mogo!"kata Ann menyodorkan kaki ayam nya yang baru.

"Ah! Ann! Tak mau aku! "aku langsung menangkis kaki ayam itu samil tertawa.

"Wahh!Hya! dia tampan sekali! Skye Oppa!Whaaa!"teriak para siswa putri yang ada di café karena ada Skye."Hey Claire dia kemari!"kata Ann menyenggol siku terdiam dan mulai tegang ,otot syarafku memuncak di kepalaku. keringatku mengalir deras."Dag…dig…dug…"suara jantungku berdegup tak karuan."Srettt"bagiku saat dia melewatiku itu seperti 1 tahun lamanya walaupun sebenarnya hanya 1 detik."Ahh…akhirnya…"kataku lega saat dia sudah melewatiku.

Skye PoV

Huh…emang resiko deh jadi orang ganteng. Tiap hari di keributin cewek melulu,tapi aku sama sekali gak tertarik dengan mereka semua dan aku hanya bisa bersikap cuek aja. Aku berhenti sebentar ,melihat mesin coke yang berdiri dengan kokoh nya di café. Aku pun berjalan kesana bermaksud untuk membeli sekaleng coke agar tenggorokan ku ini tidak kering.

"tut…tut…tut.." suara bunyi mesin coke saat aku pencet beberapa kali tapi ia tak mau keluar,dan tiba-tiba saja ada seorang cewek menghampiriku.

"ehem..Skye Oppa! Ini,aku baru saja membeli nya."kata nya tersenyum dan menyodorkan sekaleng coke dingin. Aku tetap cuek saja tanpa berkata-kata.

"Hehe… ibuku ingin ibumu untuk menyapa nya…kata ibuku mereka berteman."kata nya lagi penuh percaya diri . aku masih saja cuek dan siuk memencet tombol mesin coke ini, Ukhdasar mesin aneh!

"Huh…Namaku Karen. "

"Omo? Ini tak akan keluar lagi? Claire Sunbae! Ini tidak mau keluar lagi! Ayolah!"katanya setengah berteriak,lalu akupun menatap oaring yang disebut –sebut itu.

Kuperhatikan sepertinya dia sangat tegang sekali,buktinya aja melangkah nya masa' kaki dan tangan nya kaku begitu. Oh, ya.. akau lupa. Akukan cowok keren,ganteng nan pinter di sekolah ini jadi pantas saja dia tegang begitu.

Claire PoV

"Omo? Matilah aku! Bagaimana aku bisa…"kataku mengmpat sendiri . haduh! Tuhan selamatkanlah aku dari sini… aku tak mau mati gaya di depan nya. Mau tak mau aku pun terpaksa kesana agar mesin coke sialan itu mengeluarkan coke bodoh nya itu.

"trap..trap…trap"suara langkahan kaki yang kaku ini tambah membuat ku semakin tegang. Karen pun mengajak Skye minggir dan skye pun nurut aja sambil memerhatikan ku terus. Seperti tadi, aku mencari titik kerusakan nya. Tapi,gila ini! Mana lagi titik nya? Aku terus menggedor-gedor mesin coke itu. Setelah kurasa aku yakin ada ditempatnya aku mundur beberapa langkah dan pemansan leher dan tangan. Tapi kali ini semua anggota badan ku kaku .

Dan …"Bum! Kratak…kratak…kratak!"suaara mesin yang sudaah kutendang hanya memasang tampang pasrah saja. Kulihat skye oppa mungkin terkejut atau tertegun atau semacam nyalah,aku tak yakin dia terkejut.

"ini Oppa!"kata karen menyerahkan coke.

"Omo? Oppa! Kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna lagi ya? Wuhh! Kau memang hebat!"kata Karen mengajak Skye pergi.

Setelah agak jauh dari lokasi ku Ann berteriak-teriak engan sinting nya.

"Claire!Claire!C-L-A-I-R-E!" Skye pun menoleh padaku,aku hanya senyum-senyum gak jelas. Omo? Mungkinkah ia akan berterimaksaih padaku? Ahhh pipiku sudah merona!

Dia berjalan semakin dekat dan dekat dan…dia malah belok kearah mesin coke nya lalu mengambil uangnya yang masih ada disana? Toeng! SIALAN! DASAR SKYE BODOH! Huh menyedihkan sekali aku ini… Claire…Claire…huh mana mungkin dia suka padamu…ngimpi deh jadian sama dia…

**000ooooooTo Be Continuedoooooo000**

**Luphy Cute:"Mian buat penggemar Skye! Saya memasukkan kata-kata yang kasar di fic ini."**

**Skye:Huh,sialan beud sih. Masa aku di sebut dengan kata-kata begitu. Tapi tak apalah,aku dapat pemeran utama juga.**

**Luphy Cute:yeeee…masalah nya ya Skye aku nih bingung milih pemeran utama nya, kalo Cliff gak banget deh..(aduh mian ya) ,kalo Gray…pengen sih tapi… mending kamu ajalah Skye!oh ya dan fic ini juga ada yang saya rubah event nya. **

**Claire:Dasar Skye BODOH! Apa-apa an ini? Masa aku peran nya jadi orang bodoh begini? Gua kan pinter luphy chan!**

**LuphyCute:Dah DEh gak usah pada protes semua! Nanti kalo satu protes jadi protes semua tau! Mending langsung saya tutup aja deh! RnR please?! ^0^V**


End file.
